VGCW/2013-05-29
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-28 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 28th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-06-02 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = June 2nd, 2013}} __TOC__ '"Angry Donatello vs. Yellow Michelangelo" Match' Matchup Winner Results The two ninjas kicked off the show, grappling up constantly and trading blow for blow. Scorpion winds up on the wrong side of things as Raphael gets him on the apron and knocks him off, but the yellow ninja is quick to dish out revenge, whipping Raph in the corner and spearing him through the barricade! Raph is able to recover, perhaps due to Scorpion's show of Friendship, picking the turtle up and giving him a chance. They fight on the inside once more, where Scorpion is usually the one giving out the pain. But Raph stays cool (but crude), staging a quick comeback, culminating in a leg sweep and a successful pinfall to win it. Other Plot Phoenix Wright is back in a locker room, feeling the effects of stuffing himself in a locker to hide from Solid Snake and Little Mac. He talks to himself, mentioning that he heard some talking (though it wasn't very clear) and then there was a giant flash of light, but then Snake and Mac were gone, still leaving him in the dark on who the driver was. Thinking that it's after the show, he figures they went home, so he'll head out, too. 'Co-Op Championship #1 Contenders Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winners Results For the first time in VGCW history, the four plumbers all share the ring at the same time as the two old rival teams finally clash. Wario also comes out noticeably buffer and with a facelift. Mario and Wario renew their grudge to start it off, the greedy plumber getting the early advantage before ceding to Waluigi in a team attack. The People's Hero soon gets his hated green opponent in the ring. The plumper plumbers rotate back in, and then Wario's team gains controls for a good part of the match, stifling both Mario and Luigi. Things start to get out of hand from there as the fight takes to the outside, sometimes all four of them hanging around each other. During the brawl, Wario is able to put down Luigi for good, getting the three count while Mario is too distracted by Waluigi, earning Wario Ware Inc. the next shot at Gerudo Skies. Other Plot Solid Snake is with Little Mac in a parking garage. Snake tells Mac they're at the date Mac got hit...December 19th, 2012! Mac is amazed to be back in the past, they can stop him from getting hit now! But Snake immediately shoots down that idea, saying it will create a paradox if they change the future. They're just here to stealthily observe what happened. Snake sees a place for them to hide, and they set off for it. '"Longer Than One Minute" Falls Count Anywhere Rematch' Matchup Winner Results Barret gets a chance at Barkley once more after his recent demolishing at the hands of CM Dunk in the tournament for the VGCW Championship. The timing winds up to be perfect as Barkley, fresh off dropping his title to Groose, just doesn't hold his own in this match. Barret overwhelms Barkley with his power as Chuck is only able to get in a little offense that never winds up being sustainable. Barret finishes the job with a pinfall to complete his redemption and gain a little confidence back. Other Plot Phoenix Wright is navigating backstage when he's approached by Wreck-It Ralph! He's confused to see his former coworker, but Ralph's thrilled, he says he just beat Sephiroth in an I Quit match and gets to keep his job! Phoenix is still bewildered, mentioning that Seph's been out of the company since December. Ralph says it IS December but Phoenix says it's May. Ralph doesn't bother continuing to argue, he wants to get a good spot for the main event. Phoenix is confused once again, saying that Groose and Barkley already had their match. Ralph asks who Groose is, then mentions that he's talking about Zangief taking on Little Mac! Phoenix asks what today's date is, Ralph mentions it's December 19th! Phoenix, realizing he's stepped into the past, takes off for the parking lot. Back in the present time, Captain Falcon comes on stage to speak. He tells the crowd that he was careless in his Casual Championship match with Red, but after speaking with Dracula, he can create a second chance. Falcon announces that the main event will be a non-title rematch between himself and Red, and if he wins that, he'll once again be the top contender to the Casual title! '"Iron Fist VS. Kacho Kicks" Match' Matchup Winner Results The two Japanese fighters duke it out, and the Kacho introduces Kazuya to his Kacho Kicks right off the bat. Kazuya gets in offense as he can, but Arino seems to hold the advantage early on. After a short battle on the outside, Arino keeps using his famed feet to slowly pack on damage. But as many know, when Arino gets too confident, tragedy tends to strike, and this match is no exception as Kazuya gets Arino on Table-san and jackhammers him through! Arino is able to get back in the ring before the countout, but his chances look bleak as Kazuya looks to finish the job. Arino holds on, able to prop Kazuya on top of the turnbuckle, but Kazuya elbows him away. Kazuya turns around on the turnbuckle and goes for a flying crossbody, but Arino catches him and turns it into the Last Continue! Three slaps of the referee's hand, and the Kacho pulls it off to complete his challenge! Other Plot Dracula has called Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell into his office. Drac starts off with some pleasantries, but Jensen demands he cut to the chase. The GM says he heard that Gabe and Adam are looking to become a full-time tag team. Gaben excitedly agrees, but Jensen is instantly dismissive. Despite Jensen's outcry, Drac decrees that the decision is already made: Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen are officially Safety Valve! On top of that, Drac wants to facilitate their bonding, announcing that they'll be in a non-title match against the Co-Op Champions themselves as they face Gerudo Skies! Gaben can't help but exclaim his joy as the scene fades. 'VGCW Championship #1 Contenders Six-Man Battle Royal Match' Matchup Winner Results The six potential contenders immediately formed into dueling pairs: Haggar fights Proto Man, DK takes on Flint rather than going after Ryo again, and Ryo battles the Nerd. The latter two teams trade partners partway through as DK and AVGN square off while Flint and Ryo brawl. In an extremely quick sequence of events, half of the field is purged all within the span of 20 seconds as AVGN pins DK, Haggar eliminates Proto Man (holding the pin the entire time AVGN has his pin happening, but the ref didn't count Haggar's attempt until after finishing the Nerd's), and Flint finishes off Ryo. With the final three remaining, Flint pushes Haggar hard as James watches, but during Flint's attack, AVGN dropkicks Flint from behind, potentially saving Haggar from elimination. The three continue until Haggar and Flint form a silent pact and double-team AVGN, leaving Flint to get the pin and narrow it down to two. Flint goes for the gold with two SMAAAAAAAAASH attacks on Haggar, pointing to Hinawa in the skies, and also busting him open, but he's still unable to put the Mayor away. Haggar has had enough at this point, and he gets right to suplexing and piledriving Flint. That's all Haggar needs to get the three and claim contendership for the VGCW Championship. Other Plot Phoenix Wright makes it to the parking lot, the soon-to-be scene of the crime where he hopes to the find the answer he's been wanting to know for five months. As he waits, he hears an unknown voice, warning him of what this day will do to him. Phoenix wants the mysterious speaker to show his face, but "Mr. Voice" says he'll know in good time. Phoenix feels spooked, the Voice saying that Wright does not belong there. Meanwhile, Snake and Mac have been watching, noticing Phoenix's presence. But their hiding spot is exposed as the old boss himself, Baz McMahon confronts them! He berates Mac for not nailing Zangief with a chair as he told him to, not realizing that this is the Mac of the future. Mac doesn't know what to say, but Snake steps in to try to control the situation, telling Baz that he needs to pretend that this never happened. Baz is offended, saying that it's his company, he'll do as he pleases. Snake gets nervous with all the noise Baz is making, putting them at risk of someone else spotting them. Mac says they need to tell him the truth. As Baz demands answers, Snake begins the story... '"Oh Boy!!" Non-Title Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results The champs decide to open the match immediately with their teamwork as Ganondorf gets Jensen to his corner, tags in Gief, then tosses his Russian partner right on top of Jensen! The newly-official team tries to keep pace, using some teamwork of their own to get Zangief on the outside near the Safety Valve corner. Jensen fights the Red Cyclone outside while Gaben mostly watches. After everyone does their share of tripping over stairs, Gief locks in a bear hug on Jensen (Gabe isn't impressed) then gets him in a Boston crab. Gabe stands close and watches intently, Jensen looking like he's yelling at his partner to do something. When Gabe finally takes action while Jensen's finally turning it around, Adam bulldogs Gabe in anger! Ganon finally gets involved, throwing Jensen back into the ring to try to move the match along. Gief continues to bring pain to Jensen, forcing a tag to Gaben. Gief reveals Table-san's shame as Gabe follows him outside. Gabe gets double teamed by the Co-Op Champs now before they shift closer to Jensen who gets involved in the fray as Ganon heads back to his corner now. But Gief doesn't falter much in his 2-on-1. Ganon comes back anyway, and suddenly all four are involved in the utter destruction of the ring's southwest steel post. Order gets restored for mere moments, then Gaben is outside once again dealing with the champs on his own. The match shifts back and forth from inside and outside the ring, and it looks like it's not going to end until someone's gone through Table-san. Sure enough, that winds up being the case as Gabe slams Ganondorf through! Back inside, Gaben tags Jensen in to finish the job, but he's unable to do so. The Dark Lord strikes back, putting Adam down with the Gerudo Valley Driver! Jensen uses the last of his strength to try to fight back, but a second GVD puts him out for good, letting Ganondorf get the 1-2-3 while Zangief does his thing to keep Gabe from stopping it. Other Plot We're back with Snake, Mac, and Baz, and it looks like Snake's finished his tale. Baz doesn't believe any of it. Snake says this timeline's Mac will show up at any moment and get run over. Luigi will be a witness, and Baz needs to stop Luigi from telling anyone. Snake gives Baz a book on mind control to do that, asking for his trust that it will work. He pleads again that they need to hide, and Baz decides to humor them and wait for another Mac to show up. But Snake still wonders why Phoenix Wright is here and who he's talking to, as he can't hear what's being said... '"I Have Spoken to Dracula Earlier..." Non-Title No Countout Rematch' Matchup Winners Results Falcon gets his promised rematch with Red with another rematch for the Casual Championship on the line, and he picks right back up from where they left off, once again countering Red's running attacks with constant Lou Thesz presses. Red finds himself in trouble once more with the pilot and tries again to pull off the kind of comeback he's gained a reputation for, but Falcon's still having none of it. Just like their last fight, Falcon gets Red on the outside in a barricade corner, and yet again he spears the champ through! But this time he doesn't stop there despite the lack of countouts. He gets Red back in the ring, and once more Red gives an effort to get back in the match. But the run is cut short as Red stalls on top of the turnbuckle, handing Falcon the opportunity to toss him off the top and giving Red his first pinfall loss since his transformation. With his victory, Captain Falcon now gets Red one more time for the Casual Championship. Other Plot Phoenix Wright is still in the parking lot speaking with the unknown voice. Wright is being told to leave, but he doesn't know how to get back to his own time, he doesn't even know how he got here! The voice warns that if Phoenix is seen by his past self, the universe could collapse. Someone looks to be approaching, and the voice tells Phoenix to take his car and go. Phoenix panics, fearing it could be his past self, and rushes for the car. Then we see December 19th's Little Mac walking in the parking lot following his match with Zangief, and he's accidentally run down by Phoenix Wright in the car! The culprit has been revealed at last! Present-day Mac is in shock at the events, and Baz McMahon, seeing Snake's story unfold before his eyes, now believes him. Snake once again asks Baz to keep everything under wraps. Baz understands the importance at last, promising to guard the events of December 19th with his life for the sake of the world. Snake tells Baz to handle Luigi while he sends Mac back to the present. Mac asks why Snake isn't coming back with him, and Snake says he's got some phone calls to make. With that, Snake sends Mac back to May. Mac returns to the present, and Snake is there to greet him. Mac is confused, thinking Snake was staying in the past, but it turns that was the case, Snake waited the five months to catch up with the time period, watching over everything to make sure that the future wouldn't change. As Snake exclaims his hopes that the timeline wasn't significantly affected, Mac points behind him...it's Phoenix Wright! Phoenix was also forced to wait out five months, and he is livid with Snake over it! As the show closes, Phoenix promises to make Snake suffer! |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-28 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 28th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-06-02 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = June 2nd, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Rematch Category:Six-Man Category:Battle Royal